Cupid's Conscience
by tazdeval
Summary: What happens if the guardian of love used her powers in a selfish way? How can she right this wrong? How will he react? (This is a concept idea i have and may expand on once i finish my other stories if you readers want me to make it into a longer story.)


**So I took the time to write this one shot. It was fun and yes I know I should be writing my other stories (feel free to yell/text at me if you feel the need, those that are reading my other stories lolz)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

It felt so right, but yet so so wrong. He was the one, he was mister right. There had been no doubt in her mind. Now she regretted it.

_Why did I do it?_

Cupid sat on the roof top staring at the moon. After a moment she wrapped her wings tightly around herself to hide from the moon, to hide from the being she had let down. He had trusted her and here she was... a failure. She had broken an unspoken rule that he had given her. She had used her powers for her own selfish needs.

_Will he forgive me?_

The girl found little comfort in the wings that encompassed her. They were little more than a reminder of what she was and what she had done. The hot tears that race down her face felt like daggers. The were the simple evidence that she was about to lose him. That she had never had him in the first place.

_Will he stay?_

Cupid rubbed some of the tears away and stared at the wings around her. It was subtle, but the affect the light had on them made her cheer up a little. Pink was her favorite color and in the moonlight her wings seemed to glow in the color. It was as if the man in the moon had given her these wings just for that reason. The idea was easily wrong, but to her it felt that way.

_How will he react?_

Cupid felt fear at that last thought and shuddered. Would he not want to see her again? Would he hate her? Cupid hugged her knees, him never seeing her again was even worse then never forgiving her. What if he did hate her...

Cupid's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps getting closer. these footsteps bothered her, but not because they were there. It was that they were coming from on the roof. She wished they were human but these steps were just too quiet. Definitely getting closer so not an animal. It was a guardian and she had a pretty good idea who.

She slightly parted her wings and peeked through the pink glow. Beyond her reach was a boy with snow white hair sporting a wooden staff and a goofy grin.

"Hello beautiful, have time for me?" He asked.

Cupid stared at the boy, normally in this region boys didn't go around in a sweatshirt skinny torn pants and no shoes. However, being the spirit of winter and guardian of joy, the cold didn't bother him. The comfortable look in his ocean blue eyes easily told anyone that could see him that he was not bothered by the elements.

Cupid felt a brief smile pull at her lips as she remembered their first encounter. How she had bothered him about it being odd not wearing shoes. After a while of his smiling retorts though she gave up and just accepted it the way it was.

Jack waited for an answer but when he didn't receive any he called out to get her attention. "Erosis?"

Cupid's real name caught her attention and reminded her what she had to do. the though instantly banished her happy thoughts and set her back onto her self destructive choice. Cupid shook her head as she stood up with regret deep in her fragile heart. After a moment the girl let her wings bend up behind her. Once she was up and ready she faced Jack.

_Here goes nothing._

"Jack, do you remember when I told you how I can undo my affects on another's mind?"

Jack gave her a questioning look, his goofy smile replaced by a concerned frown, "Yes, you told me that if you made a mistake then all you had to do was whisper that in their ears to undo what you did wrong."

Cupid felt the sharp pain in her heart tighten it's hold as Jack said the word 'wrong'. Simply because it was true, their whole time together had been a one sided love affair. His feelings were from her arrow and nothing more. She had hit him with it without checking for his true love. Like he had said, this was wrong. She didn't deserve him and he didn't deserve a schemer like her.

After a moment of silence and her seeing the love in his eyes for the last time Cupid took a step forward. She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. What she did next shattered her heart. She whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry, that arrow was not meant for you."

Cupid let go and took a step back as she fought more tears with all she had. It was easily a miracle that under all this she had yet to slip off the roof top.

Jack's face go from surprise to curiosity. She watched it move on to thoughtfulness and finally she saw it go to... a frown. She had expected this much. She also knew what would happen next, but while she knew it was coming there was no way she could prepare herself for him to wonder why he had ever loved her. She knew he was about to destroy her emotionally. She knew it was coming.

So Cupid closed her eyes and clenched her fists in fear of the next few words that would come out of his mouth. Only they didn't come, what came was the exact opposite of the usual reaction to a 'love mistake'.

Cupid took a moment to realize that the soft object against her lips belonged to Jack. That Jack was kissing her. That he still liked her?

Cupids eyes flew open in surprise. On her mind was the one question, why was he kissing her? What did this mean... unless.

Cupid pulled away and stared into Jack's eyes searching for an answer as she spoke her voice trailing off, "Does this mean-"

Jack smiled and pulled her into a warm hug bringing his lips close to her ear as he whispered...

"I guess that arrow was meant for me."

* * *

**Yes I know the usual presentation of Jack is being as cold as the snow he creates, but I dont think that way, in fact i think more to the opposite. I think he is warm to the touch but weather temperature doesn't bother him but at the same time his body heat doesn't melt or warm anything other than other living creatures, and guardians. Hate me if you will but I don't find the idea of dating someone with no body heat as appealing and I could assume most others will agree. So i altered the norm, so sue me XD**

**Please review and also let me know if you like the idea of me making this into more than a one shot? **

**(yes that means i would start over from the moment they met lolz.)**


End file.
